wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliar
Summary Alliar, Templar of the Argent Crusade as of today. She has been renown for her courage and valor in battle along with her extreme powers of the light. Demons and undead alike have fallen to her Blade of Divinty, imbued with her blessings of the light. However, she wasn't always a templar and neither had she been so stout. In-fact, Alliar even used to be part of the Alliance till she had learned of the many evils of Azeroth that could not be purged from the world without the aid of all the denizens she once despised. 'Draenor' Alliar was born in the village Tuurem of Terrokar Forests. Back in the days of old when draenei and orcs were neighbors that traded and exchanged conversation, Alliar was a gatherer. She picked fruits and vegetables, it was her daily chore she had to commit herself to. Every day she prayed to the Naaru, thanking them for giving her her life and her family's. As a child the draenei actually looked forward to meeting orcs who had wandered into the woods to hunt. One orc she knew fairly well was Gol'Tar, a female who hunted with the pack various times. They spoke of what they did, what their family's acted like and the areas they lived in. As years passed the draenei became good friends with the orc and matured with her through many years. However, their days of friendship would come to an end when a raid of orcs came and pillaged her home. Her family had escaped the village to run for Shattrath. However as they left Alliar had locked her gaze with Gol'Tar which she saw decapitate one of her fellow draenei. Startled the woman continued to flee with her family to Shattrath, they had managed to get within the sanctuary with many other villagers. Alliar's family mostly consisted of fighters, her father was a renowned warrior, her mother a mage along with her brother and sister. Therefore Alliar's entire family volunteered to stay in Shattrath and fight the incoming horde of orcs. Alliar was one of those who escaped through the Exodar...Never to see her family again. She knew they had sacrificed themselves for her and though she was grateful she couldn't help but feel guilty and mournful for her family and kin. The Alliance Alliar once landing upon the Bloodmoon Isles was one of the lucky ones who survived and ended up being surrounded with others. She made her way to the Exodar and upon the declaration of them joining under the banner of the Alliance she approved. For about a year from that day the draenei had exorcised vengeance upon her former foes, the orcs. She had become a weapon of the light which continued to ravage the Horde for the past deaths of her kin and family. However, once entering Outland once again she had seen her once proud home turned into dark and desolate lands. Fel orcs and demons who wandered these lands made her come to a realization as she viewed other orcs who had been fighting the same thing she despised. She had been fighting the wrong fight, the Horde wasn't her enemy even though the past was wicked; the demons were. Alliar made a decision, she had quit the Alliance and joined under the ranks of the Argent Dawn to cleanse the world of Demons and any evil she came across. Argent Dawn The paladin once under the ranks of the Argent Dawn decided to go on adventures that included both the Alliance and Horde once they had decided to call a truce. Upon these adventures was Karazahn which she had accompanied lord Salentharial and various other peoples such as Log'Toir and Garrock. This is where the relationship of the two began to spark. In a battle against the defense golem the Curator Alliar was nearly about to be damaged by a rocket only to be protected by Garrock who had taken the blow instead. Another rocket had fired toward her only for her to protect them with a barrier of the light, pulling him behind a pillar to keep him safe. After this moment Alliar and Garrock became mates, protecting one another as much as they could along with exchanging comfort. After the acts of Karazahn, Alliar had joined in the battle of the Sunwell. After the Sunwell, Alliar joined the battle of Light's Hope Chapel which was invaded by the Scourge. After that day Alliar made a life changing decision, that she'd delve more into the powers of the light and become a Templar of the newly formed Argent Crusade. Garrock and Alliar Alliar even with her new decision wouldn't be able to exercise her full power, as she was pregnant with Garrock's child. She decided until the babe was born she would reside in the Skullhewer village, protected by the chief's men. Even when having a child the draenei continued her prayers and practices of the light. Finally the day came when she had given birth to their child. The child's appearance was that of an orc, the only difference was it had large beige eyes. They named it Rakhal, for the next two months Alliar nurtured and cared for her child. However, the lands of Northrend and her order called for her and she had to take up arms once again. Leaving the child in the hands of Garrock's mother and his clansmen, she headed for Northrend. Present Day Alliar has returned to the Argents in the Argent Vanguard, ready to return to battle. She had not only come to exorcise the evils that resided in Icecrown, but to protect her child and mate from the evils it held. Alliar now more powerful than she used to be since the battle of Light's Hope Chapel now could be seen as somewhat of a threat to the Scourge.